The Sneaky couple
by fairy tail-cedes
Summary: This is the prize one shot... (well its actually going to be five chapters) story for toots1 follow Mai and Naru as they set everyone up in various sneaky ways... heehee! Enjoy sorry for the bad summary...
1. Chapter 1 The plan

Author's Note:

Hey guys! well I happy to say that I have accomplished writing the one shot story for toots1! Our lucky winner of the contest in Reborn Again! Yay! So this is for toots1! Congrats! Also I don't own Ghost Hunt!

The sneaky couple

Chapter 1:

The plans in motion...

It was a calm and peaceful afternoon in the SPR office, Lin was in his office working, unaware of the plans that were being hatched up by the young couple. Mai sat on Naru's desk with her legs hanging over the edge swinging them ever so slightly. "So we both agree that it would be easier to start with Lin right...?" She asked looking at her boss/boyfriend.

He nodded, "they aren't that idiotic, it should be easy..." Naru said answering her question.

She sighed slightly and hopped off of his desk, "I just pray he doesn't hate me for what I'm about to do..." Mai said a little doubtful.

Naru rolled his eyes, "He won't hate you... besides you're not one having to do the worst part..." Naru said straightening his desktop back to normal.

Mai smiled and walked around the desk to him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Naru..." she whispered in his ear she stood and walked to the door opening it. She looked back at him, "ready whenever you are.." With that she walked back to her desk.

Naru sighed, 'why am I doing this again... oh yeah... no tea...' "Mai, tea!" He yelled.

Mai stood up and walked to the kitchenette to make the tea, that was the signal to commence operation 'get Lin and Madoka together'. Mai smiled thinking about how cute those two are when they think nobody is watching them.

The kettle whistled calling Mai out of her thoughts she made the two cup and walked out of the kitchenette greeting Lin who was coming out of his office, "hey Lin! I got your tea do you want me to put it in your office?"

"Yes, thank you..." he said walking past her to head to Naru's office. When she heard the door close she walked in and spotted her target, his cell phone.

Usually he carries it everywhere but occasionally he would have to charge it after Madoka and Luella calls him. Which she knew for a fact was just this morning.

She walked to his phone and bit her lip nervously, she took his tea and dumped it on his phone. It sparked up and smoke came sizzling out of it, she dropped the cup and shrieked in fear.

The next instant she heard two sets of footsteps heading in her direction, Naru was the first to enter Lin's office he walked to Mai, "what happened?" She bit her lip nervously. When she saw Lin rush to his smoking phone, she felt extremely guilty.

"I was heading over to put tea on his desk... and I tripped and the tea splashed on his phone... " she said looking at Lin who sighed shaking his head.

"Lin I'm so sorry!" She apologized honestly for the phone, she still felt guilty about it even though they got him another one.

"No... it's okay I only have a few numbers in it anyways... at least it wasn't my laptop..." he said.

Mai shivered at the thought of someone messing with Lin's laptop, he'd probably murder them if something happened to it.

Mai apologized again and walked out with Naru, "so did your side work?" Mai asked when they got back to his office.

He nodded his head tiredly, "yeah, my mom said she'd do it if you told her about some stuff later... I just need to call Madoka now and inform her..." Naru said walking back to his desk.

Mai walked out and grabbed Naru and her their tea, then entered his office again. "And no I didn't forget you." She said placing his tea on his desk. He took it and drank a big gulp trying to sooth a forming headache.

"Good thing you didn't..." he said picking up the phone dialing Madoka number. He thought back to what he had to do before this.

Flashback 15 minutes with Naru:

"Mai, tea!" I called giving her the signal to start the plan.

I pick up my desk phone and dial my moms number, it didn't even ring for a second by the time my mom answered the phone. "Noll dear is that you?! I'm so glad you called! I was going to call you later after talking with Lin!"

I sighed, "yeah, mo-" he started but was cut off.

"So how are you? You hardly ever call anymore so it makes me worry, I have to rely on Lin to tell me since my own son won't tell call me!" I pinched the bridge of my nose as I listen to my mother ramble on.

"Mother can you just listen to me, I need a favor of you and father..." Naru said.

Luella shut up the moment she heard I need their help, "Is everything alright dear? Did something happen with Mai!" She said worriedly.

"No nothing happened yet... but Mai has decided she wants to help get Lin and Madoka together and..." I was cut off by a squeal of excitement from my mother.

I sat there with the phone away from my ear a tick mark showing clearly on my face. I sighed when I heard Martin walk into the room and ask Luella what was wrong.

"Oh good you're here! Noll wants our help getting Madoka and Lin together!" She said.

I just sat there until I heard Martin tell her to calm down, so they could listen to me. "Okay let me explain the plan... Mai is going break Lin's phone, don't worry we got him another one with the same information on it... but what we need your help with is we are going to tell Madoka that he got hurt, and we want you to play along..." I said.

My mom squealed again, I could practically see my dad sweatdrop. "Oh of course if we can finally get them together!" She sang.

"Okay well that's what I'm calling about I have to hurry Lin will be in here in a second." Naru said.

"Wait, before you go tell Mai I need to talk to her later, very important..." I got curious.

"About what?" I asked.

"Some... stuff, but just tell her... and we will help..." she said.

I sighed, "okay..." Lin walked into my office with files. "I got to go mom..." and I hung up with a sigh.

"They called you too?" He asked setting the files on my desk.

"Yeah..." We were interrupted by Mai's shriek. We ran out of the office to Lins.

Back to normal time (norm. POV)

Mai sat on Naru's desk while he talked on the phone with Madoka. "Madoka I need to tell you that Lin, has been injured and we just wanted you to come down if you can" Naru said.

"What are you talking about? Why would you tell me to come visit..." she froze and Naru hear a crash.

Madoka dropped her phone and picked it up, "I'll be there sometime tomorrow!" She yelled with a shaky voice.

"Mado-" Naru was cut off by her hanging up on him.

He looked at Mai, "well she's on her way... So be prepared..." Naru said.

A/N :

Hey guys! I'm so excited to be writing for toots1 prize story! So that was the first chapter and there is plenty more to come so I hoped you enjoyed it! Please read and review, follow for the updates that will come!


	2. Chapter 2 The moment

Author's Note:

Hey guys! well I happy to say that I have accomplished writing the one shot story for toots1! Our lucky winner of the contest in Reborn Again! Yay! So this is for toots1! Congrats! Also I don't own Ghost Hunt!

The sneaky couple

Chapter 2:

The moment

Previously on The Sneaky couple:

He looked at Mai, "well she's on her way... So be prepared..." Naru said.

Madoka's POV:

I rushed to pack my stuff as tear begun to run down my face, 'He alright... right? Noll wouldn't have told me to come if he was!' I thought slamming my suitcase shut.

I rushed over to the Davis mansion to tell them the news just in case Noll didn't tell them. I ran up the steps and entered their home, "Luella! Martin!" I called.

Luella walked around the corner her eyes were red like she had just been crying, when she looked me in the eyes she started to cry again, making me cry.

"I heard about Lin..." she said.

"Yes I was coming to say I'm heading there right now..." I told her hugging her tight.

She nodded on my shoulder, "Go ahead..." I pulled away from her and ran out of the mansion to my car, speeding off to the airport.

Little did I know about the plan, Martin came around the corner, "well we will fly out tonight..." he said hugging Luella. She nodded with excitement.

The only available flight, that was early, was in thirty minutes and I was twenty minutes out. I got to the airport with ten minutes to get to my flight, after going through security I only had three minutes till they closed the doors and my flight boarding was all the way across the terminal.

The lady was closing the door when I made it to her, "cutting it close are we?"she said giggling, I nodded handing her my ticket and went on board and loaded my luggage. I took the last available seat near the front of the plane. After the flight took off I sat there fidgeting, I felt like I was going to die, I know it just took and that it was a twelve hour flight, but i couldn't help it.

I pulled out my phone and tried to call Lin again, but as always it went straight to voicemail. I tapped my foot trying to relax or keep myself calm, so I wouldn't focus on the predicament at hand.

Slowly the hours ticked away agonizingly, when we were a hour out picked up my phone and called Noll, "Hey Noll I'm an hour out" I said when he answered.

"Okay he's at Ayako's hospital... room 148" he said. "I have to go talk to her… see you in an hour." with that he hung up.

I waited for my luggage as the plane was unloaded, i gathered my things and rushed out calling a taxi and giving them the address of Ayako's Hospital or her families.

Flashback one hour ago with Naru, Mai, and Lin

Naru hung up after Madoka called saying she would be here in one hour, "Mai!" he said calling her in his office. She walked in yawning, it was early in the morning, actually it was only eight in the morning. It was only part of the plan, Naru called Lin to come in early because they had important guest coming. "It's time to set the plan in motion… Madoka will be here in an hour." he told her.

she nodded and walked out of the office to Lin's office, she knocked on his door and called him out. as he walked out of his office and down the small hall Naru came out right behind him. he shook his head and hit Lin in his neck knocking him out. "Mai go call Ayako and tell her than Lin has been knocked out, and we need a room." he said lifting Lin up by his arm.

Mai did as she was told and called Ayako,and they load into the car and drove to Ayako's families hospital. they got him signed in and were just waiting for Madoka to arrive. After twenty-five minutes of wait Madoka ran into the room and saw Lin laying there in the bed.

She rushed to his bed side and grabbed his hand, "Oh Lin… What happened?" she asked not even looking up at Naru and Mai. Mai panicked and looked at Naru's calm face, "nothing too serious anymore…" he said sighing.

Mai smiled as she watched Madoka fret over Lin, "How long has he been unconscious?" she asked again.

"For about a week now… we didn't think it was to bad so we called as he got moved to this room" he said.

Then Lin groaned in pain and opened his eyes, "where am I? he asked, he looked at Madoka who started crying and latched onto him.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" she cried out.

Mai turned around when she heard then room door open Martin and Luella walked in with a recorder, Mai smiled at them and watched Madoka cry.

"Yeah I'm alright, where am I?" he asked again.

"I thought you were going to die when I heard what happened to you… I flew straight here!" she hugged him.

"Madoka calm down, what is going on?" he said looking at Naru and Martin, Mai, and Luella.

'Lin I need to tell you something that I have been wanting to say for a long time… I… I …" the door slammed open and Ayako walked in.

"Okay, Lin I need to do a check up now that you're awake…" she looked up saw everyone here, and Madoka crying with a flushed face.

"I'm sorry go ahead and continue your discussion…" she said sitting down next to Mai.

Lin looked at Ayako, then turned to Madoka, "Yes Madoka you what?" He asked confused.

"I...I… I lo-..." she stammered out. she took a breath leaned forward and just kissed him. All of the girls squealed with excitement.

She pulled back and whispered, "I love you…" Lin looked shocked and had a faint blush.

He smiled put his forehead to her's, "Me to Madoka, I have grown to love you so much, overcome my hate for the Japanese.." Madoka cried tear of joy and hugged him.

after a few minutes of everyone congratulating the two Lin asked again, "why am I in the hospital?"

Everyone froze and looked at Mai and Naru, "haha.. ha… well you see...

A/N :

Hey guys! I'm so excited to be writing for toots1 prize story! So that was the first chapter and there is plenty more to come so I hoped you enjoyed it! Please read and review, follow for the updates that will come!


	3. Chapter 3 A hole will always work best

Author's Note:

Hey guys! well I happy to say that I have accomplished writing the one shot story for toots1! Our lucky winner of the contest in Reborn Again! Yay! So this is for toots1! Congrats! Also I don't own Ghost Hunt!

The sneaky couple

Chapter 3:

A hole will always work best

Previously on The Sneaky couple:

Everyone froze and looked at Mai and Naru, "haha.. ha… well you see...

Normal POV:

It had be a week since Mai and Naru got Lin together, "so now we need to come up with a plan to get Monk and Ayako together..." Mai mumbled pacing in Naru's office.

Naru sighed, "do they even need our help, they flirt more than we do... Every Day..."

Mai stopped and looked at him, "yes they do... if they didn't they would already be together..." she went back to thinking and pacing.

"Maybe we can ask Madoka to help us!" Mai said excited. Mai pulled out her phone and called Madoka.

Naru watched his girlfriend talk to Madoka on the phone excitedly. The two them were discussing ideas on what they could do to get the bickering couple... a couple!

Naru went through the paperwork on his desk and he came across a small easy case where the was a ghost in the park messing with couples. He remembered the case a long time ago that they took was with a ghost who messed with the couples and he smirked.

"Mai..." she looked up at him. "Call Monk and Ayako, tell them we are going to take a case at the park tell them to meet there around 7:30 pm." He said waving a file.

Naru waved her over she glanced at the paper and gave a mischievous smile, "Madoka... we have found a way..."

Mai and Naru talked to Madoka on speaker about the small case and how they were going to make it work. After they planned Mai called Monk and Ayako telling them to meet at the park by 7:30 pm for their case.

Naru called the person who was listed for sending the request. He told them they would take the case and be there tonight, and that he would send the bill in the mail.

Time skip...

Mai and Naru sat on the park bench wait for Ayako and Monk to get there. They went to the park early to see where the descriptions in the case file were so they could send them that direction when they started the case.

Mai leaned on Naru's arm and looked at the blazing red orange sky as the sun slowly started to set.

She sat up when she heard the sound of people arguing get closer, Naru groaned and stood up with Mai.

"Mai! Both Ayako and Monk called her she walked over and gave Ayako a hug then she gave Monk a tight hug. Monk squeezed her tight, to the point she started to turn red in the face from the lack of air.

Ayako slapped him in the head, "Let her go, you big ape!" She yelled.

"Shut up you old bat!" He yelled at her.

Mai laughed nervously and looked at her then noticed the look on Naru's face. The froze like liquid Nitrogen was poured on them.

"Now the case is very simple just like last time there is something messing with couples at the park, so we're going to walk around and exorcise it..." he said. "You two are a couple, then me and Mai... you're going down that path and we're going down this one..."

Ayako and Monk both blushed, "make sure to act lovey-dovey!" Mai said giggling.

With that Naru and aimed went down their path disappearing from site. Monk and Ayako blush and refused to look at each other, "well we might as well go and get this over..." Monk said grabbing Ayako's hand.

She protested but as soon as they traveled down theirs she scooted closer to Monk. "So this ghost messes with couples... how?" She said out loud.

Suddenly she felt a jerk on her arm and was flying downwards with momentum. Strong arms wrapped around her protecting her from the fall, and impact.

There was a loud groan that came from below her, she opened her eyes and stared at Monks broad chest. She blushed and sat up fast, though she could get very far. The hole wasn't that big and she was still sitting on him.

Ayako blushed when he stared at her, she looked away, "thanks..." she mumbled.

Monk sat up and readjusted Ayako, "what are you doing?!" She shrieked as hit him.

"Ow! I'm just trying to sit up, but I can't since there's no room!" He told her whining in pain.

"Oh shut up you big baby! She said, little did they know Mai and Naru were above them watching and listening carefully.

"Where did this hole come from?" He asked looking up and around trying to find clues.

"This is probably the messing with part..." Ayako grumbled.

They say there in silence only secretly enjoying the peacefulness. Ayako and Monk were constantly staring at each other till Monk said, "so what do want to talk about? It doesn't look like we any people coming by soon.."

Ayako watched him as he shifted again under her, "why are you asking me?" She said.

"I don't know at least I'm trying to waste time seeing how your day was..." Monk told her.

Her mouth fell open and before she could say anything, something on the wall by her stole her attention.

She looked at it very close till she realized it was a spider. She screamed jumping towards Monk clinging to him in fear, "what? What wrong?!" He yelled.

"S-ss-sp-spiider~" She said pushing into him more. "I hate them..." she said hiding her face.

Monk rolled his eyes, "we that's just-" he stopped mid sentence when Ayako's watery eyes meet his.

They were inches away, their noses slightly touch. Monk liked his dry lips, both of them got closer and closer, till their lips were slightly touching.

Monk watched Ayako's eye flutter closed and he kissed her. Such a tender sweet kiss turned passionate, increasing the intense emotion they felt for each other. Ayako shivered in delight, but pouted when Monk pulled away from her.

"Ayako I know you can tell how much we cared for each other... the reason we fought all the time, mostly just me teasing you, was because I loved you and you're cute when messed with. Not to mention that temper of yours..." Monk said.

Ayako blushed, "what are you saying?" She asked already knowing what was coming.

"Well..." he scratch the back of his head, I love you and want you to be mine, and only mine... I don't want to ever give you up... So Will you..." he said taking a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?" He asked.

Ayako's blush could rival her hair, she nodded and kissed him again though it was short lived as Mai and Naru lowered a ladder that Madoka let them used.

Both couples left the park hand in hand and the night was their witness to the new blooming of a long lasting couple.

A/N :

Hey guys! I'm so excited to be writing for toots1 prize story! So that was the first chapter and there is plenty more to come so I hoped you enjoyed it! Please read and review, follow for the updates that will come!


	4. Chapter 4 The tease

Author's Note:

Hey guys! well I happy to say that I have accomplished writing the one shot story for toots1! Our lucky winner of the contest in Reborn Again! Yay! So this is for toots1! Congrats! Also I don't own Ghost Hunt! I'm changing the update time from early in the morning to lunch time where I am from... but this should either be the second to last or the last sorry it took a bit of time I had to come up with a plan...

The sneaky couple

The tease

Chapter 4:

Previously on The Sneaky couple:

Both couples left the park hand in hand and the night was their witness to the new blooming of a long lasting couple.

Normal POV:

Everyone was working at the office today meaning, Yasu was going to be a bit annoying to those who want privacy... but when hasn't he been? Mai brought Naru his tea and kissed him on the cheek. He picked up his tea and took a sip.

"So I guess all that leaves is John and Masako... then-" Mai started, but was interrupted by Yasu.

"Leaves John and Masako to do what?" He said walking in without permission.

Naru glared at the young college student, "nothing now leave." Naru said.

Yasu ' s eyes twinkled, "I'm just warning you know it would be in your best interests to tell me... or I'll force that information from you, your price would only be hell if you don't tell me." He said standing there looking at the couple.

"So nothing?... Have it your way then." With that he walked out.

Mai looked at Naru, "Are you sure that we should leave him be? Couldn't we use him to better the plan?" Mai asked him.

Naru sighed, he really didn't want to ask him to help them, but he really didn't want to deal with Mai's pouting. "Let me think about it..." he said.

Mai pouted and nodded, Naru looked back at this case request for a ski resort. Mai peeked over his shoulder and started to read the case information. "ooohhh that sounds fun!" She said leaning her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his chest.

He hummed a yes making his chest vibrate with the deepness of his voice. "Though this is a serious case so I want you to call everyone tell them to be here tomorrow at 8, we are taking this case." He said.

Mai sighed hesitant on wanting to move, but left to do her job. The second she walked out of Naru's office Yasu trapped her, "Mai~" he said.

She looked at him nervously, "so are you going to tell me?" He asked smiling overly sweetly at her.

Mai shook her head and closed her eyes, "I see then... Mai how could you? I thought we were friends?" Yasu said crying as he ran to the office bathroom.

Mai felt a drop of sweat roll down the back side of her head, she promised to let Naru decide so she wasn't going to say anything to Yasu.

But with that decision made, Yasu constantly bothered Mai and messed with her trying to make her spill the beans. Mai sat in Naru's car as he drove her home, she sighed exhausted from being around Yasu and his curious mind.

Naru looked at her and frowned, "Mai don't worry I will make sure he won't bother you like this again..." he promised looking at her quickly.

Mai looked at her boyfriend questioningly, "How can you possibly make that happen? He's Yasu?!" She yelled confused.

Naru only smirked, "easy... just make someone else deal with him." He told her.

Mai sat there for a moment, "you don't mean-!" She said with an idea popping up in her mind.

He just nodded Mai cheered in excitement ready to see how this case would turn out.

The team arrived to the ski resort on the dot at 12 pm. Mai jumped out of the van and ran as fast as she could through the snow. Naru hopped out of the van followed by Lin they watched Mai and sighed but gave a faint smile as her childlike innocence warmed their hearts.

Monk and Ayako along with John and Yasu, rushed after her. Monk picked up some snow and made and snowball and aimed it right at Ayako's head.

It hit her and she tour after him jumping on his back making him fall face first into the snow. They laughed and Mai ran as Yasu chased her, he kicked up some snow at her and she giggled doing the same to him. He chased her down, but at Mai took a sharp turn she brought him down with her.

He landed over her and they giggled, Naru frowned with jealousy written on his face. Masako joined him and Lin by the van as the others had a huge one on one snowball fight.

Half an hour later and a soaked team of ghost hunters they climbed the steps to the resort. After listening to the situation the team deduced that it was a earth bound spirit. There was a spirit that would ask people for its help and lead them outside and end up making the others lost.

Mai and Masako both agreed that the spirit wasn't one that was trying to do that on purpose but that they end up confusing people on where they need to go to get their help.

The team split up Lin, Yasu, Naru, and Mai as one team. Then the other Ayako, Monk, John, and Masako as the other.

After they two team broke off all was silent as they served areas that the spirit had been seen. Yasu grinned this was the perfect time to get them to tell him what was going on.

Yasu cleared his throat, "Hey Mai!" He said locking arms with her and pulling her behind Naru and Lin. He told he funny jokes and stories, but every once in awhile he would glance at Naru just to see how jealous he would make him. He wanted him to snap and tell him what was going on, so this was the only way to make him tell him. Plus it was fun to torture him this way.

Yasu amped up the heat as he purposely made extra intimate contact with Mai. He would hold her hand touch her cheek or give her hugs and Naru didn't like it. He growled at the college boy and pulled Mai into him. She blushed, "Yasuhara..." he said chillingly, but it looked like it had no effect on the smiling young man.

"If you keep it up another person's going to go missing and stay missing for the rest of our lives." He growled.

"Oh you know Mai would never let that happen!" Yasu said still smiling.

"But if you want me to stop... you could just always tell me what the two of you are planning, or I will keep up what I'm doing for until you do." Yasu told him, Mai shivered in slight fear.

Naru looked at his options and it really wasn't worth the headache if he was helping. Sometimes Yasu really did make them nervous his smile always hid some meaning behind it. He sighed, "fine Yasu... we are planning to get John and Masako together, though we aren't sure how to right now.

Yasu smirked, "well you know me and my teasing got you and Mai together how much harder can it be for me?" He said shrugging his shoulders. The four continue to search till the other team said they found the spirit and that it was leading them to its place.

They left to meet them so they could finish up the case and have fun and relax.

A/N :

Hey guys! I'm so excited to be writing for toots1 prize story! Sorry that it took a while for this chapter to come out I had to get my ideas straight... there's only one more chapter after this so I hoped you enjoyed it! Please read and review, follow for the updates that will come!


	5. Chapter 5 Unplanned

Author's Note:

Hey guys! well I happy to say that I have accomplished writing the one shot story for toots1! Our lucky winner of the contest in Reborn Again! Yay! So this is for toots1! Congrats! Also I don't own Ghost Hunt! I'm changing the update time from early in the morning to lunch time where I am from... but this should the last chapter...sorry it took a bit of time I had to come up with a plan...

The sneaky couple

Unplanned

Chapter 5:

Previously on The Sneaky couple:

They left to meet them so they could finish up the case and have fun and relax.

Normal POV:

They arrived shortly after the find the second group standing at a cave entrance. They all walked down and discovered the body of a child who frozen to death. John said a prayer and the child who lead them there smile and faded into a bright golden light.

When they made it back to the resort and reported the cases success, the owner allowed them to stay the night with everything fully paid.

So the team relaxed and had fun, they went skiing and the resort even had a hot spring spa so the ladies of the group were excited and left to do that and the men went to do the hot springs as well.

When they were all relaxing Yasu smirked and began to tease Masako. "So John... how's it going with Masako?"He asked.

John blushed with embarrassment, "what do you mean? We.. we are friends..." he said.

"Just friends? She seems really close to you? Especially recently..." he said.

John just blushed, "oh leave the poor boy alone, yasu!" Monk said.

"Okay I understand that you're jealous so I'll only focus on you my darling!" Yasu yelled heading for Monk who ran trying to get away.

The guys headed back to the shared room a few of them sporting knots on their head.

Few moments later the girls stumbled in laughing their heads off, the guys looked at them crazily, "Mai?" Naru asked as she came to him.

She jumped on him and kissed him, Naru's eyes widened at her boldness, he returned her kiss not caring for the others watching.

Monk was about to protest when Ayako punched him, he looked up as something warm hit his face. "Ayako?" She broke down crying on him.

The guys were confused what the hell was wrong with the girls?! Masako sat on the floor next to John and did nothing, John watched as she swayed a little.

"Are you okay Masako?" He asked she nodded turning her flushed face away from him.

"John... why are you so nice to me? Even though you know how I am and what I've done... how?" She asked as her voice cracked.

His eyes widened, he turned her to face him and looked her in the eyes, before he could say anything Monk and Yasu who were running from Ayako shoved John into Masako.

The two lips met and Masako slowly closed her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

John blushed heavily as he watched her pull away from him, she wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him. When he looked at her she was already asleep. He sighed and watched the room go chaotic maybe he did feel something.

Yasu smirked at went to John messing with him about the events that just happened.

This was going to be one heck of a story for the grandkids to her later on in life.

A/N :

Hey guys! I'm so excited to be writing for toots1 prize story! Sorry that it took a while for this chapter to come out I had to get my ideas straight... that was the end so I hoped you enjoyed it! Please read and review, follow for the updates that will come in other stories!


End file.
